Too much Love ind ver
by Hinagiku Zeelmart
Summary: Gender bender... Too much love In indonesian
1. Chapter 1

Too much Love

Indonesian version

Warning:Gender bender,Drama,Typos,mungkin agak berbeda ama versi inggrisnya .. dan aku gak make Introduction jadi langsung Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Namaku bukaN hiro M

Chapter 1

Lima orang pemuda berdiri diatas panggung dengan alat music ditangan mereka masing – masing . Lampu sorot menyoroti mereka . "Terima kasih sudah datang dan ini lagu baru kami dengan Judul It will rain" kata Luke (Lucy) dengan senyum.

Jun (Juvia) pemuda berambut biru tersebut mulai memainkan senar – senar gitar dengan jari – jarinya. "If you ever leave me baby leave some morphine at my door"kata Luke mulai menyanyi. Suara Luke yang lembut sesuai dengan alunan music ,membuat para penggemar berteriak dan mulai menyanyi bersama dengan idola mereka.

Setelah Luke menyanyika bagian terakhir dari lagu tersebut ,Seluruh anggota Fairy boys kembali ke belakang panggung. "Hari ini sukses besar" kata Luke bahagia diruang ganti mereka.

"Seperti biasa" kata Eric (Erza) dengan bangga. Pemuda berambut merah itu duduk disebelah Luke sambil mengambil handuk untuk mengelap keringatnya akibat bermain drum tadi.

"Jun berpikir kita melakukan yang terbaik."kata Jun tenang.

"Jadi Luke aku dengar kau memutuskan Rufina (Rufus) pagi ini" tanya Levi, sang pemain bass di Fairy Boys.

"Iya"jawab Luke dingin.

"Kenapa kamu selalu melakukan hal itu Luke? Kenapa kamu tidak bisa melakukan hubungan yang serius"kata Liam (Lisanna). Liam sangat membenci Pacar Mingguan Luke.

"Karena hal itu tidak ada gunanya "Jawab Luke membuat Liam menatapnya dengan pandangan yang dapat membunuh.

"Apa ?"kata Luke marah.

"Hentikan kalian berdua" kata Eric tegas.

"Aye sir"jawab Luke dan Liam kompak.

"Dimana Jenny (Jellal)? Aku ingin menanyakan beberapa hal."tanya Levi.

"Dia akan berada disini beberapa menit lagi"jawab Eric.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pulang"Pamit Luke sambil membuka pintu.

"Hati – hati "balas Levi sebelum Luke menutup pintu. "Thanks" jawab Luke dari luar.

Setelah Luke meninggalkan mereka, Eric dan yang lain saling memandang. "jadi mau taruhan? Siapa yang akan menjadi gadis baru Luke minggu ini?" kata Eric sambil tersenyum jahat.

"Aku bertaruh 10.000 Jewel untuk Lexie (Laxus) Dreyar" kata Levi.

"Cucu kepala sekolah itu? Kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu?" tanya Liam.

"Ada gossip mengenai kedekatan mereka berdua" jawab Levi.

"Baik, 20.000 jewel untuk Lexie"kata Eric.

"Jun punya perasaan Lulu (Loke) akan menjadi yang selanjutnya, aku bertaruh 10.000 untuk itu. "kata Jun.

"30.000 Jewel. Sama dengan Jun"kata Liam .

"Deal"balas Eric.

Keesokan harinya,

Luke terbangun dari tidurnya dengan perasaan hangat dan empuk dipunggungnya. Saat ia membuka kedua matanya, ia menemukan kakaknya Stacy sedang tidur disebelahnya. "Gaaah Stacy(Sting), apa yang kau lakukan dikamar ku?" Teriak Luke,namun yang bersangkutan masih asik tertidur dengan nyenyaknya. Luke menyaksikan kakaknya yang tertidur dan sebuah ide keluar dari otaknya. Dengan langkah pelan ia mengambil terompet kertas dari lemarinya dan mendekati Stacy yang masih tertidur. "Nee-san bangun tukang tidur"kata Luke di teilnga Stacy.

"Baik, aku akan membangunkanmu dengan cara yang keras" kata Luke yang lalu meniup terompet kertasnya.

"Pagi Luke"sapa Stacy kesal.

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan di tempat tidurku"tanya Luke.

"Gampang, aku tidak mau adikku, tidur dengan orang lain"jawab Stacy Riang membuat kepala Luke mengeluarkan urat nadi yang cukup besar.

"Keluar" teriak Luke.

"Oke, tapi bisa kita ke sekolah bareng?" tanya Stacy.

"Yeah… apa ? Tidak"jawab Luke.

"Baik baik, tapi apa kau tahu Rufina sangat kecewa setelah kau putus dengannya"kata Stacy.

"Bukan urusanku"jawab Luke dingin.

"Tapi aku lega kau putus denganya"kata Stacy.

"Tolong keluar , aku mau mandi" balas Luke.

Di Fairy Academy

Luke menyetir mobil sports dengan warna biru kesekolahnya. Setelah ia memarkirkan mobilnya, ia bertemu dengan Fairy Boys dan Natsumi (Natsu) serta Gracia (Gray).

"Kau kesiangan aneh"kata Natsumi.

"Aku terlalu lelah" balas Luke.

"Luke siapa gadis barumu itu"tanya Eric.

"Kalian taruhan?"tebak Luke.

"Kau putus dengan Rufina Luke?"tanya Natsumi. Luke hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana kalau keluar denganku?"tanya Natsumi membuat Liam cemburu.

"Tidak, aku tidak berkencan dengan teman baikku Natsumi"jawab Luke.

"Kenapa tidak?"tanya Natsumi.

"Karena aku hanya bermain dengan mereka. Gracia bajumu"kata Luke ringan.

"Apa ? maaf"kata Gracia kemudian ia mencari bajunya yang hilang.

"Kalian akan tahu siapa gadis kun anti. Ayo masuk kelas" ajak Luke .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hallway

Luke,Eric,Natsumi,Liam,Levi,Gracia, dan Jun sedang berjalan bersama – sama menuju ke kelas mereka. Dari kejauhan sesosok gadis berambut pirang dengan bekas luka diwajahnya menghampiri mereka. "Halo angel, sungguh suatu kehormatan bagiku bisa melihat kecantikanmu sepagi ini" rayu Luke membuat Liam ingin muntah ditempat itu juga.

"Oh Luke, kata – kata mu sangat menarik"balas gadis itu dengan kedua tangannya melingkar dileher Luke. Luke pun mencium kening gadis itu membuatnya tertawa kecil.

"Guys, biar aku kenalkan pada gadisku yang baru. Namanya Lexie Dreyar"kata Luke mengenalkan Lexie. Eric dan Levi tersenyum penuh arti. "Luke Heartfilia kau membuatku kalah"kata Liam. Luke hanya tertawa. "Aku traktir makan siang"kata Luke yang tangan kanannya berada dipinggang Lexie.

Natsumi yang melihat kedekatan Luke dan Lexie merasa cemburu. "Luke kenapa kau berkencan dengan dia?" tanya Natsumi saat ia tidak bisa menahan rasa cemburu. Ia memandang Lexie dengan tatapan tajam. Lexie yang merasa ditatap oleh Natsumi pun membalas menatap Natsumi dengan pandang yang tidak kalah tajamnya.

"Karena ia sangat seksi"kata Luke. _'Juga_ _pengalih perhatian yang sangat sempurna'Pikir Luke. _

"Luke kau menyebalkan"kata Natsumi kesal dan berlari kearah sebaliknya.

"Liam ayo kejar Natsumi."kata Luke.

"Eh?"

"Liam, aku tahu kau memiliki perasaan terhadap Natsumi. Karena itu aku tidak pernah pedekate padanya "kata Luke tulus. Liam terdiam mencoba mencerna apa yang baru didengarnya. "Pergi idiot kejar Natsumi"kata Eric tegas.

"Ya tuan"kata Liam langsung mengejar Natsumi.

Makan siang, Kantin.

Stacy, Rufina dan Orelia (Orga) memasuki kantin. "Rufina lupakan saja adikku itu" kata Stacy berusaha menenangkan Rufina. Stacy prihatin dengan Rufina yang baru saja dicampakkan oleh Luke namun, Stacy juga senang dengan keputusan Luke itu.

The Fairy boys tanpa Liam dan Natsumi, hanya dengan Gracia dan Lexie bersama mereka memasuki kantin. Ketika mereka semua memasuki kantin kehebohan terjadi.

"Kya Luke – kun kau sangat tampan" teriak salah seorang fansnya.

"Eric-sama tolong nikahi aku " kata Fans yang lain serta teriakan – teriakan yang lain. Hal itu membuat Stacy kesal baginya Luke adalah miliknya. Mencoba mengabaikan teriakan para fans, Stacy mencari Adik kesayangannya tersebut dan Luke sedang duduk dengan Lexie ada dipangkuannya.

"Ayo keluar dari sini"ajak Stacy pada Rufina dan Orelia. Dia tidak bisa menerima Luke dengan gadis lain.

Luke Pov

Luke mengetahui kakaknya keluar dari kantin saat Stacy melihat dirinya bersama Lexie.

"Luke, kau menginginkan sesuatu?"tanya Lexie sambil memainkan rambut pirangnya. "Hmm kamu"balas Luke dengan senyumnya yang lebar membuat wajah Lexie memerah semerah rambut Eric.

" Jeez, Luke tolong yang serius"kata Lexie memarahi Luke. "Pesankan saja yang sama sepertimu"jawab Luke. Lexie menghela nafas sebelum pergi ke kasir.

"Sepertinya Lexie benar – benar menyukaimu"komentar Levi. "Ya, dan kau akan berganti pasangan dalam waktu seminggu"sahut Gracia. Luke hanya tersenyum kecil. "Jangan bicarakan aku lagi. Bagaimana perkembanganmu dengan Gaby (Gajeel)?"Goda Luke.

"Apa yang kau … Lupakan saja"kata Levi malu. " Payah"sahut Eric. "Terserah setidaknya aku bukan playboy seperti Luke."kata Levi membantah.

"Gracia aku tahu kamu seksi, tapi TOLONG pakai sesuatu"kata Luke setelah ia melihat Gracia yang sudah tidak mengenakan seragamnya. "Wahhhh…. Kapan ini terjadi"Teriak Gracia yang langsung mencari seragamnya. "Luke kau tidak menyukai Gracia-chan 'kan"tanya Jun dengan pandangan mematikan. Luke menghembuskan nafasnya. "Aku tidak akan mengoda atau merayu orang yang kalian sukai, tidak pada Natsumi, Gaby, Gracia" kata Luke tegas. "Dan lagi masa depan ku sudah diatur"lanjut Luke pelan pada angin.

Airport Magnolia,

Seorang gadis berambut panjang dan berwarna hitam, poninya menutupi mata kirinya keluar dari Bandara. "Akhirnya aku kembali kesini dan Luke aku datang"kata gadis itu pelan.

"Permisi, apakah anda Nona Cheney?" tanya seorang Pria pada gadis itu. Ia hanya menganggukan kepalanya. " Saya pelayan dari keluarga Heartfilia, tolong ikut denganku dan selamat datang di Magnolia."kata Pelayan itu pun memasuki mobil limosin yang telah disiapkan.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm not Own Ft

Chapter 3

Heartfilia Mansion, Jude Room.

Jude Heartfilia adalah pria yang sangat mementingkan urusan perusahaan, lebih tepatnya keuntungan bagi perusahaanya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyukai sifat Luke yang selalu bergonta – ganti pacar, namun Jude sama sekali tidak memprotes kelakuan Luke tersebut. Selama Luke mematuhi perintahnya dan tidak memprotes pertunangan yang telah ditentukan olehnya. Bagi Jude itu sudah cukup. Ia sendiri telah mempersiapkan dua tunangan bagi Luke. Rovilda (Rogue) Cheney dan Lulu (Loke) Celest kedua putri terkaya setelah Heartfilia.

"Tuan, Nona Rovilda sudah sampai"kata Seorang pelayan.

"Suruh ia masuk"kata Jude.

"Paman Jude, apa kabar?" salam Rovilda.

"Ah Rovilda, kau sudah besar " kata Jude ramah.

"Aku juga sudah lama tidak ke sini. Sudah banyak yang berubah.

Fairy Academy, History class.

Mr Macao Conblot sedang mengajar tentang sejarah perang kedua. Karena cara menjelaskannya terbilang cukup mengesankan sehingga hampir seluruh anak muridnya tertidur kecuali, Eric,Luke,Levi dan Lulu. Mereka duduk berdekatan oleh karena itu, mudah bagi mereka berbicara satu sama lain.

"Jadi kapan kalian manggung lagi?"tanya Lulu sambil mengeluarkan aura – aura cintanya khusus untuk Luke. "Sebulan lagi"jawab Levi yang menahan tawa dengan kelakuan Lulu. " Ya kami harus mencari patner duet untukku" sambung Luke.

"Kenapa bukan aku saja ?" kata Lulu.

"hmmm sekalian aja buat berita heboh, Luke sang playboy berduet dengan Lulu sang playgirl" kata Luke membuat yang tertawa. Jika Luke ada pematah hati wanita, maka Lulu ada pematah hati pria walaupun ia telah mendeklarasikan cinta hanya untuk pangeran Luke seorang.

"Tapi aku setuju, Jika Lulu menjadi patner duetmu."kata Eric.

" Ya aku juga setuju"kata Levi.

"Kami setuju"kata Liam dan Jun dalam tidur mereka, membuat yang lain bersweatdrop ria.

"Aku pikir juga begitu. Cuma Lulu yang tahu nada suaraku dengan baik"kata Luke sambil memeluk Lulu membuat wajahnya memerah.

"Te…ri…ma.. kas…ih" kata Lulu yang masih ada di pelukan Luke.

" hahaha jangan khawatir. Kami setuju karena kau mengenal Luke lebih baik dari kami."balas Levi.

"Oi Lulu nanti kita latihan ya"ajak Luke. Lulu hanya menganggukan kepalanya senang.


End file.
